bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Casa de Patricio
|color1 = |tipo =Roca |lugar =Calle Concha |habitantes =Patricio |dueño =Patricio Estrella }}La casa de Patricio '''es una gran roca marrón con la antena instalada en ella. Al contestar a la puerta posterior del Patricio está pegada a la roca, mientras que se dispara a ir sobre su día. Como una puerta, tiene las bisagras en el que se abre y se cierra. Temprano en la serie, Patricio había nada en él excepto un televisor y una silla. Más tarde, lo tiene todo de arena. Curiosamente, Patricio se encuentra en forma regular, con la roca más grande que él, cuando él está hablando con alguien que está fuera de su casa, mientras él está adentro. Sin embargo, la casa de Patrick se hace mayor que él cuando está dentro y la roca está cerrado. A diferencia de Calamardo y bob respectivas casas, la casa de Pat nunca ha sido borrada. También es fácil de Pat para recoger o llevar a toda la roca, lo que indica que Pat es fuerte o su casa es la luz. También tiene un patio trasero que rara vez se muestra. El jardín también cuenta con un negro largo camino que conduce a la parte frontal de la roca. En el videojuego Bob Esponja Y La Batalla De Fondo De Bikinisu casa tiene una escalera que llevaba al fondo del agujero y dentro hay un tocadiscos, un sofá y una foto enmarcada de Bob Esponja y Patrick y la pared. Habitaciones La casa de Patricio no tiene piso. En su lugar, tiene una planta baja. Curiosamente, la casa de Patricio es la única casa en la Calle Concha de no ser destruidos, aunque hay un gigantesco agujero en la roca en el episodio Plankton! *PRINCIPAL SALA: La habitación con una silla verde (a veces de color púrpura o azul ... etc), TV (a veces), y una lámpara (siempre). *COCINA: Aquí es donde Patrick consigue comida, y habló con Bob Esponja de la ignorancia.Sala de TV: En caso de Patrick come comidas y TV relojes. Esta habitación también tiene una mesa de cena. *CUARTO: En caso de Patricio duerme con pijamas, mantas, cama y la ventana ( luz nocturna ) También tiene el secreto Brown Box y su armario (probablemente llena de ropa limpia que buscan exactamente lo mismo que Patrick lleva todos los días). Patrick también tiene un teléfono hecho con arena. En dilación , que tiene un teléfono real con pulsadores y grabada tiene. Tiene un timbre de campana mecánica. *BAÑO: En caso de Patricio cepillos dientes, bañarse y hace su negocio.'' Apariciones Primera Temporada *Help Wanted *Reef Blower *Tea at the Treedome *Bubblestand *Jellyfishing *Plankton! *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Boating School *Home Sweet Pineapple *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Jellyfish Jam *Sandy's Rocket *Nature Pants *Opposite Day *MuscleBob BuffPants *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Employee of the Month *Scaredy Pants *I Was a Teenage Gary *SB-129 *Sleepy Time *Suds *Valentine's Day *Arrgh! *Rock Bottom *Texas (Tallada en arena) *Hooky Segunda Temporada *Squid's Day Off *Big Pink Loser *Bubble Buddy *Patty Hype *Squidville *Pre-Hibernation Week *Life of Crime *Christmas Who? *Dumped *No Free Rides *Shanghaied *Frankendoodle *The Secret Box *Graveyard Shift *Procrastination *I'm with Stupid Tercera Temporada *Club SpongeBob *My Pretty Seahorse *The Bully *Idiot Box *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Doing Time *Snowball Effect *One Krabs Trash *Rock-A-Bye Bibalve *Ugh (Época prehistórica) *I Had an Accident *Missing Identity Cuarta Temporada *Have You Seen This Snail? *Skill Crane *Good Neighbors *Funny Pants *Patrick SmartPants *Krusty Towers *Ghost Host *Karate Island *Once Bitten *Bummer Vacation *Wigstruck *Squidtastic Voyage *The Thing *Hocus Pocus *Driven to Tears *Rule of Dumb *The Pink Purloiner *Squid Wood *Best Day Ever *The Gift of Gum Quinta Temporada *Night Light *Rise and Shine *Waiting *New Digs *Roller Cowards *Breath of Fresh Squidward *A Flea in Her Dome *The Donut of Shame *To Save a Squirrel (Situada en la cueva) *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? *The Two Faces of Squidward *SpongeHenge *Stanley S. SquarePants Sexta Temporada *Suction Cup Symphony *Not Normal *Gone *Sun Bleached *Giant Squidward *No Nose Knows *Boating Buddies *Porous Pockets *Krusty Krushers *The Card *Cephalopod Lodge *Squid's Visit *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants *Overbooked *No Hat for Pat *Toy Store of Doom *Sand Castles in the Sand *Shell Shocked *Truth or Square *Pineapple Fever *The Clash of Triton Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *I ♥ Dancing *Growth Spout *Stuck in the Wringer *Yours, Mine and Mine *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *The Bad Guy Club for Villains *A Day Without Tears *Rodeo Daze *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Main Drain *That Sinking Feeling *Karate Star *Enchanted Tiki Dreams *The Abrasive Side *Earworm *Hide and Then What Happens? *You Dont Know Sponge *New Fish in Town *Love That Squid *Big Sister Sam Octava Temporada *A Friendly Game *Sentimental Sponge *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups *Oral Report *The Googly Artiste *Patrick's Staycation *Mooncation *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Pet Sitter Pat *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Bubble Buddy Returns *Fiasco! *Are You Happy Now? *Planet of the Jellyfish *Home Sweet Rubble *InSPONGEiac *Glove World R.I.P. *Treats! *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *The Good Krabby Name Novena Temporada *Squid Baby *Little Yellow Book *Safe Deposit Krabs *Don't Look Now *SpongeBob You're Fired *Lost in Bikini Bottom *Tutor Sauce *Squid Plus One *Sanctuary! *Patrick! The Game *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? (Reemplazada por una mansión) *Salsa Imbecilicus *The Whole Tooth Décima Temporada *Whirly Brains *Mermaid Pants *Unreal Estate *House Worming *Snooze You Lose *Life Insurance *Burst Your Bubble *Sportz? *Patrick's Coupon *Don't Wake Patrick Undécima Temporada *Cave Dwelling Sponge *Spin the Bottle *Man Ray Returns *No Pictures Please *Stuck on the Roof *Sanitation Insanity *Bunny Hunt *Squid Noir *Scavenger Pants *Cuddle E. Hugs *Pat the Horse *Chatterbox Gary *Fun-Sized Friends *Doodle Dimension (Dibujada con el lápiz mágico) *Ink Lemonade *Library Cards *Appointment TV Duodécima Temporada *Gary & Spot *The Ballad of Filthy Muck *Pineapple RV *Plankton's Old Chum *Stormy Weather *One Trick Sponge *Squid's on a Bus *Broken Alarm *Shell Games *Jolly Lodgers *SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout *The Goofy Newbie Destrucción *'Plankton!': Plankton se apodera del Cerebro de Bob Esponja y llega a atravesar la roca de patricio. *'Home Sweet Pineapple': su antena es destruida. *'Big Pink Loser': Patricio hace que se paresca ala [de Bob Esponja. *'Christmas Who?': Patricio le agrga una esfera y la antena se cae. *'I'm With Stupid:' Bob Esponja se estrella en la casa con su equipo de Karate. *'Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm': el arrastra su casa junto a todos los ciudadanos de fondo de Bikini,hasta ser destruida por la Lombriz de Alaska. *'Patrick SmartPants:' construye un radar en la parte superior de su casa. *'Rule of Dumb:' construye un castillo sobre su casa. The Glift of Gum: se destruye al pasar con Gomi ta. en:Patrick's house fr:Chez Patrick nl:Patricks huis pl:Dom Patryka zh-tw:派大星的住家 Category:Recidencias Category:Lugares Category:Patricio Category:Se busca ayuda